1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a sports racket, and more particularly to a racket for playing such sports as tennis or squash and having a configuration which increases the stiffness of the racket and its playability.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The force applied by a ball to a strung racket bends the racket primarily along a plane disposed perpendicularly to its strung surface (primary mode bending). As the frame cross-section deviates from the longitudinal axis, the cross-section will have a tendency to twist upon ball impact. This twisting or torsional movement increases as the distance from the longitudinal center line of the racket increases. The bending causes deflection of the racket which reduces the power and accuracy that a player may impart to the ball.
The prior art tennis rackets designed to minimize the bending described above usually include a frame with an increased height. These rackets have increased stiffness in the normal bending mode; but they do not significantly reduce the twisting of the two side frame portions that occur.
The tennis racket of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior rackets. It has a configuration which increases stiffness in the primary mode and resists the torsional deformation of the head of the racket. This increased stiffness provides a more stable and accurate strung surface during impact between a ball and the racket.